Barbara's Neck
by Simplest Writer
Summary: Barbara just wants to finish her paper before movie night at the cave. Dick has other plans. A short one shot on how Dick leaves certain marks on Barbara's neck.


**Hi people. I haven't wrote a Dick/Babs fic in a while. So I give you this. A short fic on how Dick manages to mark Barbara. **

* * *

Barbara's Neck

She was sitting in her room in Gotham. She had her laptop open and was typing away at her history essay. It wasn't do for another week but gosh darn it she was nearly done, just two more pages.

Barbara checked her watch and sighed. She was supposed to be at the cave in thirty minutes.M'gann had organized a movie night and Barbara really wanted a break.

She continued to type, only to be interrupted by a former boy wonder.

There was quick knock on her window. She waved him in, not wanting to take her attention off the paper. She heard the window open. He grunted softly and then the window closed loudly. She snapped her head towards him and threw him her bat glare.

Unfortunately he was used to them, "Sorry. It slipped."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again," her attention returned to the monitor. She wanted to finish her paper before she headed off to the cave. She just hoped Dick wouldn't bother her.

It took, according to her calculations, about ten seconds before Dick got bored.

"Hey Babs, what are you doing?" he asked. She decided not to answer him, instead she went onto finishing a half of a page before Dick decided to try again. This time he crept close to her and started to heavily breathe. Barbara tried her best to ignore him. He eventually gave up.

Actually, no he didn't. He sighed loudly, "Babs... What is so important that you have to ignore me?"

"I'm trying to write a paper," she huffed. "Now please either be quiet or leave."

Dick sat back down and pulled off his mask, "But instead of writing that paper, which isn't do for another two days, you could be having fun with me."

"Yes because that would be divine," she said sarcastically.

Dick smiled evilly and made his way closer to the redhead. He then whispered, "Glad you agree!"

Knowing Barbara, Dick slowly set his head on her shoulder. He then started to kiss her let out a moan, and whipped around in her chair.

"Diiiick. I need to finish my paper!" she exclaimed. It had been about a month since her and Dick had done the dirty business and she couldn't wait for it.

"You can finish it another time, can't you?" he asked. He already knew that she wanted it.

"Dick it wouldn't matter, we have to be at the cave in 10 minutes," she said. She then started this notice how his suit hugged his body oh so wonderfully. He caught her staring and smirked.

She blushed, and Dick asked, "Like what you see Babs? You know I could easily take my suit off. Is that what you would like?"

"What I would like is for you to leave me alone!" she bluffed. Dick set his gaze on hers. They both just stared and then again, Dick smiled.

"You soooo want this, don't you?" She looked away, hoping that he didnt see the blush creeping up her neck.

He took one glove off and used his hand to turn her head in his direction. She still refused to look him in the eye.

"How about we play the game?" he asked. The game was about dominance. When they make out, battle for dominance, the one that gives up their dominance loses and the winner gets to do whatever they want for five minutes.

Barbara raised her eyebrow and looked him in the eye. She knew that Dick had only won once in two years. He sucked at the game.

"Okay you're on!" she said. They both waited.

Dick finally made the move and kissed her. Barbara was not expecting this. Dick was kissing like he had never kissed before. She guessed the month had really affected him too. She immediately regretted her decision.

"Dick. We really shouldn't be doing this! My dad is-"

"Working and he won't be home for another 2 hours."

"We'll be late for the movie tonight."

"Already are Babs," he said. He deepened the kiss. Barbara had given up complaining and was kissing him hard. Her hands raked his hair. Dick picked her up and moved her to the bed.

Dick pounced on her. Barbara kissed him hard, she passed her tongue over his lip asking for entrance. She could feel his smirk as he opened his mouth and allowed for their tongues to dance.

They were both very dominant in neither refused to back down. Barbara wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him in closer. Dick broke the kiss for some air. They were both panting.

She was about say something, but he is kissing and biting her lips instantly. And she will never say this out loud, oh my gosh it felt amazing. She knows he's just teasing. She's about to complain about it and he knows. So he kissed her neck.

Barbara lets out a moan and that just makes him kiss her neck harder.

His tongue is caressing the contours of her neck. His lips exploring every dip. His teeth nipping lightly on her skin. And it's enough to make her eyes roll back and let ogre of the stress in her life.

She grips his hair tighter. She will not lose. She zips down the top half of his suit and removes it. She throws the Kevlar piece aside and trails her nails along his chest and stomach. His kissing falters and his breath hitches. He's kissing her, and before she knows it her top and bra are gone. And this time it's his turn to trail his fingers on her chest and stomach.

She mentally curses herself, how could she be losing to Dick? This cannot be happening.

She brakes the kiss and moves to his neck. She knows his weakness. It's just like hers, the neck.

She moves her lips down to his neck and then to his chest. Dick moaned, "You've really gotten good at this, huh?"

She looked up from his chest, "I've had some practice."

"Great," he said. "So have I."

He leaned up and cupped Barbara's face. He pulled her and kissed her, their lips moving fiercely and passionately. Their tongues dancing and their hands roaming. Dick knows that Barbara is surprised by his sudden gain of skills. But truth be told, he always held back during their old make out sessions. He just wanted to give her the satisfaction of winning. Well not anymore. He is going to win this one, and then he will be able to do it. His plan is working!

He brakes the kiss and moves down to her neck, his hands 'accidentally' land on her chest. He begins to attack her neck. His kisses make her get goosebumps. His suckles make her moan and his bites make her arch her back. She's close to giving in, she's about to do something when he picks the spot right below her jaw and he bites it. At the very moment, his hands have begun to caress her stomach and chest.

She let's out a frustrated moan as she looks at him, and he knows that he's won.

"So... Does this mean..."

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it. You win."

He chuckles and kisses her, "Come on. I already did what I wanted. Now let's go. We have a movie to watch.

She begrudgingly agrees and changes into her civies. Only problem was that she forgot to check herself in the mirror.

The team was sitting around the giant TV they got. After a lot of complaining, Batman had finally given in and provided them with a gigantic flatscreen.

They were having a movie night about twenty minutes ago. They were waiting for Nightwing and Batgirl.

"I'm getting restless," said Wally.

"We all are," piped up Artemis. "Did you message Wing and BG?"

"Yeah like a billion times! Whatever their doing, it must require all of their attention," Wally winked. Nearly everybody chuckled except M'gann.

"I don't get it," M'gann said.

Artemis laughed, "Be glad you don't."

The zeta tubes began to hum and they announced the arrival of Barbara and Dick.

Dick walked in laughing while Barbara was blushing heavily. The team stopped arguing and stared at the pair. Conner barked out a laugh.

"What was that about?" Cassie asked. "You scared me!"

Conner looked at Cassie and smirked, "You'll see soon enough."

Everybody shrugged and waited for the pair. As they neared close, Artemis chuckled. Wally looked at her expectantly and she just pointed to her neck and said, "BG."

Wally then went onto staring at Barbara's neck. He saw and he actually giggled. In the following ten seconds, the whole team was laughing their butts off. Dickey only looked amused, while Barbara looked on in confusion.

Finally they arrived to where the group was sitting. Dick slung himself on the end of the couch, sitting next to Wally. Wally smirked and Dick smirked back.

They all sat in silence, most of them throwing looks at Barbara while snickering. This went on for the first ten minutes of the movie, _We're the Millers_. Barbara tried to ignore them, but one can only take so much of Wally's giggling.

"Alright, what is so funny?" she asked. No one dared to talk.

"Oh, it's nothing BG. I was just saying that I like you're new bruises," Wally said. Barbara looked at her arms but found no bruises.

"Hey Artemis, do you think that Wing and BG are always at each other's throats?" piped in Conner.

"I think you meant to say that Wing is always at BG's throat," Artemis responded. At this moment everybody couldn't handle it an burst out laughing. Dickey included.

Barbara wasn't stupid, she touched her neck and found a few spots to be a tad bit sore, "You didn't."

Dick simply smiled, "I did win the game, remember."

The team spent the remaining of the night teasing Barbara and Dick until they retaliated. It was a good night for the young bats, well that is until Bruce saw Barbara. Dick ran away smirking.

And Dick laughed happily, ever, after. That is until Barbara found him.

The End

* * *

**I'm thinking of writing about Dick being ****in the same predicament. Hope you guys liked it! Leave reviews!**


End file.
